i'll find my way back to you
by peccadillook
Summary: Dia bahagia ketika melihat Lai Guanlin berhasil, kebahagiaan seorang Yoo Seonho memang seremeh itu. { PD101 S2 ; byeongaries — lai guanlin x yoo seonho }


**( Yoo Seonho ingin mengatakan satu hal pada Lai Guanlin;** _aku takut kau akan sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri dan lupa bahwa ada aku disini—menunggumu._ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika pertama kali dia bertemu seorang Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bahwa pemuda ini ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang _idol_.

Dia sangat ... tampan. Seonho mengakuinya.

Kala dia diberitahu bahwa mereka berdua, dengan skill tidak seberapa dua trainee yang belum lama berlatih, akan mengikuti _season_ kedua dari _Produce 101_ , Seonho hanya berpikir daripada mengharapkan lolos babak terakhir, dia ingin belajar dan bersenang-senang.

Dan membantu Guanlin. Untuk tiba hingga akhir.

 _"Guanlin-hyung,"_ dia mengingat ketika diminta memanggil Guanlin dengan formal beberapa waktu sebelum syuting pertama. Kata itu asing, dan tidak akrab, dan mencipta jarak.

Tapi Seonho melakukannya.

Lalu waktu berlalu dan mereka melakukan evaluasi pertama dan Guanlin pindah ke kelas F. Seonho ingat ia meminta maaf dan memeluknya. Dan Guanlin hanya tertawa, mengatakan _aku pantas berada disini._ Mendengar Guanlin mengatakan itu membuat Seonho merasa cengeng dan dia berjanji akan tetap ada di sisi temannya.

Mereka bersama, selalu. Walaupun Guanlin dan Seonho menghabiskan sebagian waktu mereka bersama kelompol evaluasi, selalu ada jeda dimana keduanya akan bersisian—menceritakan apa yang terjadi, basa-basi, dan perasaan keduanya akan membaik.

Seperti ketika Seonho dan Guanlin sama-sama kalah dengan _Sorry Sorry_ dan _Boys in Luv_ , mereka saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Lalu ketika Guanlin melihatnya menyanyikan bagiannya di _Spring Day_ dan Seonho hapal lirik yang Guanlin bawakan di _Fear_. Tidak peduli sesulit apa, Seonho selalu menemukan jalannya untuk mencapai Guanlin.

 _"Kau membuatku malu dengan menempel pada Minhyun-hyung seperti itu."_

Seonho tersenyum mengingat apa yang dikatakan Guanlin setelah tahap eliminasi kedua. Di waktu istirahat, ketika Guanlin masih duduk di kursi dan Seonho berlari ke atas menghampiri Minhyun lalu kamera menyorot mereka berdua hingga atensi semua orang terarah pada pasangan itu—sebelum akhirnya beralih untuk melirik ekspresi Guanlin dan Jonghyun yang masih menunggu.

Dia memang sangatsangatsangat menyukai Minhyun, tetapi jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang ia pilih, Seonho tak akan ragu menjawab Guanlin.

Kenapa?

Bagaimana mungkin masih ada yang menanyakan kenapa?

Karena mereka berdua bersama, dan dia disini untuk melihat Guanlin menjadi apa yang diinginkannya. Sesederhana itu, dia menerima menjadi pilihan kedua.

Berat ... sekaligus indah, dia memutar lagi semua kenangan yang mereka berdua bagi di acara ini. Seonho tidak menyesali apapun. Harusnya tidak, tidak sama sekali.

 _"Untuk apa kau menangis? Aku belum pulang, dan aku memang pantas mendapatkan peringkat ini."_

Dia menarik napas dan mengingat eliminasi ketiga. Peringkat Guanlin yang terjun bebas, dan Seonho yang menangis karenanya. Ia sendiri nyaris tereliminasi, tetapi Seonho khawatir akan Guanlin. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Yoo Seonho sangat ... mencemaskan Lai Guanlin.

Jika harus jujur, Seonho juga akan mengaku; dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih bagus— _Super Hot_ atau _Hands On Me—_ tetapi Guanlin sudah memilih dan semuanya menjadi mudah. Kalau ini panggung terakhirnya, Seonho ingin melakukannya bersama Guanlin. Akhirnya dia bisa berada di atas panggung bersama Guanlin.

Dia tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk memikirkan itu semua. Kenangannya, perasaannya, segalanya yang terjadi dalam bulan-bulan terakhir ini. Dia memikirkan itu ketika nama Guanlin disebut oleh BoA dan Seonho merasakan beban berat dilepas dari hatinya ketika menatap Guanlin duduk di kursi. Dia memikirkan itu ketika akhirnya mereka bisa turun dari panggung dan jauh dari kamera para fans yang tidak ingin kecewa dengan raut muram. Dia juga memikirkan itu usai mengumbar senyum untuk mencerahkan perasaan yang lain, dan pikiran itu masih hinggap kala Seonho melihat Guanlin akhirnya sendirian.

"Ya! Lai Guanlin-ah!"

Dia senang bisa memanggilnya seperti ini, lagi.

Guanlin mendongak. Ada kebahagiaan yang memancar di wajahnya, dan Seonho ingin menangis. Dia menangis. Air mata yang menolak keluar ketika ia bersama yang lain menetes tiba-tiba, bahagia ini terlalu nyata hingga Seonho takut ini hanya mimpi.

Yoo Seonho tidak bermaksud untuk menangis di depan Guanlin seperti ini, tapi dia melakukannya.

"Kau menangis?"

Ekspresi khawatir Guanlin diikuti gerak pemuda Lai itu yang beranjak berdiri untuk menghampiri Seonho membuat air matanya berubah deras. Beberapa detik pandangannya mulai memburam akan air mata sebelum dia merasakan lengan Guanlin menariknya, dan dia tidak menunggu untuk balas memeluk rekan satu _agency_ -nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Guanlin berguman, mengusap punggung Seonho, "semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." ada penghiburan disana.

Dia salah. Seonho tidak menangis karena tidak bisa debut bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak sedih," Seonho membalas, suaranya serak dan tidak jelas, "aku senang ... aku percaya padamu dan kau akhirnya melakukannya. Aku mengingat semua yang kita lakukan dan rasanya sangat bahagia melihatmu bisa debut, Guanlin-ah."

Dia tidak yakin apa Guanlin bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan, Seonho hanya ingin mengucapkannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpamu," Guanlin berguman lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia ingin melepaskan pelukannya. "Dua tahun ... lama ya?"

Seonho tertawa, terdengar aneh karena teredam, "dalam dua tahun ini aku akan banyak berlatih," katanya dengan nada riang, "dan mana mungkin CEO kita mengurungku lama. Aku mungkin akan muncul di reality show ... atau aku ikut lomba makan saja? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Guanlin tertawa pendek, dasar Yoo Seonho.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan," balas Guanlin, "dua tahun, hanya dua tahun, lalu kita akan debut bersama."

Caranya mengatakan itu ... seakan tidak ada hal lain yang ingin dia lakukan selain mereka bersama. Atau Seonho hanya merasakannya karena dia ingin mempercayainya.

Seonho tersenyum, mendorong Guanlin hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. "Yakin? Bisa saja aku debut lebih dulu, dan kau akan sendirian dua tahun lagi."

Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan tatapan _awaskalauberani_ dan Seonho tertawa.

"Ketika kau debut nanti," ujar Seonho lagi, "ketika kalian selesai dengan panggung pertama kalian, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku—"

Guanlin mengangkat alis, menunggu.

"—kalau kau akan mentraktirku ayam dan pizza dan ayam dan pizza, sepakat?"

Guanlin ingin memeluk Seonho sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu sementara Guanlin tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya, pemuda itu juga merasakan kecewa yang sama dengan yang lain?

"Aku janji," balas Guanlin. Seonho tersenyum, dan tangan pemuda bermarga Yoo itu menarik tangan Guanlin dan menariknya ke atas—menggenggamnya.

"Kau sudah janji. Dua tahun dan kau akan kembali, aku akan menghantuimu kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu, oke?" nadanya main-main, tapi Yoo Seonho selalu serius.

"Aku akan kembali. Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" Guanlin mengusahakan tawa.

"Yak, jadi maksudmu aku ini satu-satunya pilihan? Kau tidak mau mengatakan kau memilihku dari banyak pilihan begitu?" Seonho bersidekap, bibirnya merengut.

"Kau habis menangis dan merengut seperti ini, wajahmu jadi jelek," ekspresi Seonho seketika berubah ketika mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya. "Kau jahat sekali," protesnya sementara Guanlin hanya tertawa.

"Kamera akan datang sebentar lagi, aku akan menemuimu nanti ya?"

Nanti. Yoo Seonho menarik napas.

Apa ini waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

"Jangan memikirkan itu," Guanlin menyela pikirannya, dia mengenal Seonho hingga bisa membaca gelisah di mata itu. "Sampai jumpa, nanti, besok, lusa, minggu depan. Aku akan terus mengatakan itu."

Seonho menatapnya, dan Guanlin membalasnya, dan begitu saja ... mereka berdua berdiri disana—menatap satu sama lain hingga akhirnya keduanya mengerti, dan senyum bertahan di bibir Seonho juga terulas di wajah Guanlin.

"Sampai jumpa, Lai Guanlin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( Lai Guanlin membisikan kalimat itu sebelum pergi;** _aku akan melakukan segalanya ... dan menemukan jalan untuk kembali kepadamu, Yoo Seonho._ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Writer's Note :

Ampas 2.0 huhu. Aku ngetik ini sambil nunggu nama dipanggil untuk daftar ulang.

Aku nggak tahu ini bisa disebut kisah atau nggak. Kucuma ingin mengatakan, byeongarie nggak akan karam. Mau Guanlin seromantis apa sama Jihoon, ketawa-tawa sama Daniel, fanboyingan Ong—tetap aja Seonho nggak tergantikan.

Ya. Gitu.

( P.S : kayaknya ini nggak masuk genre romance. Tapi karena bromance singkatan dari bro + romance, iyain aja )


End file.
